


and there's a storm you're starting now

by knightswatch



Series: Pack Mentality [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Werewolves, Yahaba's Guide To Dating A Grumpy Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba nodded, not sure exactly what questions he should ask. There were a few, buzzing around in the back of his head-- what kind of changes, was Iwaizumi a werewolf before him, did he know who bit him or was it an accident-- but somehow his mind defaulted, stupidly, to the question that kept popping out when Kyoutani started talking about the supernatural and Yahaba felt like he was drowning in it. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Kyoutani laughed this time, rather than the shock he had the first time, squinting up at Yahaba. “You got a fetish for all this or somethin'?”</p><p>“No,” he rolled his eyes, huffing. “It's just-- a lot. Kissing you is easier.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, pervert,” Kyoutani sniped before leaning up and pushing his lips against Yahaba's without complaining further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there's a storm you're starting now

Graduation started coming up faster and faster after Spring High, like a boulder picking up speed as it rolls down a hill and Yahaba dreaded almost every horrible second of the descent. Almost, because he was pretty sure somewhere along the bumpy ride he and Kyoutani have unofficially started dating. He even managed to steal more kisses from him, even if they were few.

Most of them took place when he showed up at Yahaba's on the weekends to study, which they actually did most of the time, because Yahaba was not letting Kyoutani get cut from the team when he was about to take over as captain and obviously they weren't going to make good on their promise to beat Karasuno if he didn't have his ace beside him. Sometimes Kyoutani biked over, but more often he simply showed up, tapping at the window with a grin and his musty werewolf smell stuck to his skin.

Yahaba let him in anyway, rolling his eyes like he didn't want him there. It didn't really even occur to him to look at the phases of the moon until Kyoutani was outside only-- not entirely Kyoutani, still a mangy looking dog woof-ing softly at Yahaba's window. Rather than haul it open and let him inside like that, Yahaba went outside, sitting on the soft grass and sighing a little in relief when Kyoutani changed back and dropped his head against Yahaba's knee with a frown.

He looked extra miserable, even with that scowling face with his. He nuzzled weakly against Yahaba's knee, screwing his eyes shut. “Sorry. Full moon. Everything always feels-- weird.”

Yahaba nodded like it wouldn't have been a strange thing to hear a month ago, letting Kyoutani lounge on him in the dying sunlight. Surprisingly he lifted his eyes with an extra frown, rolling onto his back instead. “You should stay in this weekend.”

He blinked in confusion at that, reaching his hand out and stopping it before it would have made Kyoutani flinch. He leaned into it, as usual, fighting the urge to shut his eyes as Yahaba stroked through his hair, trying to regain his train of thought. It was entertaining, how quickly he was distracted by and kind of touch, tiny shivers rolling down his shoulders.

“Smelled someone unfamiliar not far from here,” he grunted after a long moment, caving and letting his eyes flutter closed as Yahaba's fingers traced the black stripes on the back of his head. They were slightly uneven at the back, a hallmark of Kyoutani doing his hair by himself. Yahaba considered briefly offering to help, before deciding that the roughness of it suited him better than perfectly straight lines would have.

“Like, um, another werewolf?” Yahaba blinked, frowning a little when Kyoutani nodded his head. It still felt strange to say, and he'd seen the scar above Kyoutani's hip more than once during practice and with his habit of showing up freshly transformed and without decent clothing. He'd overheard Kindaichi ask about it once, and Kyoutani had responded only with a glare and the word 'dog bite', effectively stopping Kindaichi from ever speaking to him unless prompted to.

Kyoutani nodded his head slowly like he was still struggling to focus around Yahaba petting him and, however, he must be feeling, having only described it as 'weird'. But Kyoutani leaned his head up slowly, chasing after Yahaba's hand until it was resting on his head again. He sighed out, a soft grunt attached to the end of it. “It's probably not bad, but since you're around me a lot it's probably safer.”

“I already told you I don't think you're all that dangerous,” his voice came out mostly teasing though the thought behind it was genuine. Kyoutani opened his eyes again, laughing softly and wrinkling his nose, the lightest touch of a smile on his face.

“Not from me. Cuz you smell like me,” he lifted his hand, catching Yahaba's hand and lifting it away from his hand, staring at it like it fascinated him for a moment. “If it's a full moon it means they're probably all keyed up too-- looking for a challenge.”

“Are you gonna be looking for a challenge?” He pulled his hand back only to flick Kyoutani on the forehead, laughing softly when it made his face scrunch up further. He rolled his eyes, using his thumb to smooth the lines furrowed between his eyebrows. Kyoutani shook his head slowly.

“No. Iwaizumi-san would be mad if I did,” he shrugged and Yahaba was a little surprised that the answer was so simple. He was trying to ignore the way that the hazy light and Kyoutani flopped over in his yard staring at him didn't make him want to lean down and kiss him again, trying to resist the urge to. It was a serious topic, he had more focus than that, at least.

Except, in his effort not to kiss him, he didn't filter the next thought that came into his head. “Do people get bitten a lot during full moons?”

Kyoutani actually started a little at the question, squinting his eyes before nodding his head slowly. The smile wasn't quite there on his face anymore, but he wasn't really scowling either. Instead, he shifted and hiked the side of his shirt up a little, revealing the old scar imprinted light and pink on the sharp angle of his hip. There was a little bit of challenge in his motions, in the sharpness of them, like he was trying to dare some kind of reaction out of Yahaba-- pity, or maybe shock. Yahaba just shrugged, leaning over and touching it gently with a hum. “Yeah, I've noticed that.”

“You can ask if you want to,” he announced softly, voice rougher at the edges than usual. Yahaba drew his hand back slowly, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at where Kyoutani had started plucking green sprigs of grass out of the ground.

“Do you want me to ask?” He countered, partially because when it came down to it he always had to be a little bit contrary with Kyoutani. He shrugged his shoulders slightly but continued plucking without saying anything. Yahaba frowned, planting his hand on Kyoutani's forehead and forcing him to look up, locking their eyes. “I only want to hear it if you want to tell me.”

“How can you be nice and a dick at the same time?” Kyoutani blinked, grinning slowly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Yahaba snorted, rolling his eyes.

“It's a gift,” he announced, leaning his back against the sun-warmed wall of the house. “Oikawa-san has his perceptive ability, Kindaichi-kun looks amazingly like a vegetable, I am able to be unerringly kind and, as you so eloquently put it, a dick at the same time.”

Kyoutani had started chuckling somewhere around the 'Kindaichi is a vegetable' joke and hadn't stopped by the time Yahaba reached the end of his rant. His shirt was still pushed up at the side and Yahaba found that he was far more distracted by the slice of tanned skin that it exposed than the scar, forcing his eyes not to rest on it so Kyoutani didn't think he was staring at the wrong thing. Or catch on to what he was actually staring at. Both would be embarrassing and Yahaba wasn't willing to go through that.

“It really wasn't that big a deal, I guess,” Kyoutani mumbled after a long moment, rubbing his thumb over the scar as well. “I mean, when it happened it was-- all the changes you go through really fuckin' suck, but... I dunno, it's like getting braces or a tattoo or whatever other dumb shit you do to your body. You get used to it.”

Yahaba nodded, not sure exactly what questions he should ask. There were a few, buzzing around in the back of his head-- what kind of changes, was Iwaizumi a werewolf before him, did he know who bit him or was it an accident-- but somehow his mind defaulted, stupidly, to the question that kept popping out when Kyoutani started talking about the supernatural and Yahaba felt like he was drowning in it. “Can I kiss you?”

Kyoutani laughed this time, rather than the shock he had the first time, squinting up at Yahaba. “You got a fetish for all this or somethin'?”

“No,” he rolled his eyes, huffing. “It's just-- a lot. Kissing you is easier.”

“Whatever you say, pervert,” Kyoutani sniped before leaning up and pushing his lips against Yahaba's without complaining further.

 

They have a practice match with Karasuno the weekend before the third-years graduate. Yahaba was glad for it because Oikawa had already personally confiscated his number six jersey and replaced it with a brand new number one that still made his stomach churn when he looked at it for too long. It would be easier, he decided, if he could be either captain or Oikawa's replacement as a setter, rather than both. He stepped on the court for the last game they would play with their senpai's and tried hard not to think about doing either thing. 

He'd talked with Oikawa about it before-- that he shouldn't look at himself as a replacement for Oikawa. He was a new setter and a new captain; his job wasn't to step into Oikawa's shoes but to wear his own. Sometimes thinking of it that way helped, sometimes it felt every ounce as daunting.

It was impossible to miss Kyoutani glaring at Karasuno's pinch server the entire game, face set in a dark scowl, his attention more fractured than usual. Usually when he stepped into a game, Kyoutani was in it all the way, but this time it seemed like he couldn't bring it to the front of his mind. He turned to stare at Yahaba sometimes too, which he dutifully ignored.

They lost, Yahaba wasn't shocked by that fact. The first-year duo only got scarier, along with the rest of the team. He didn't expect to beat them after their win at Nationals anyway. That was for next year when they were a different team with a new crop of first-years of their own. He shook hands, noting the nervous shift-- almost flinch, of the pinch server when Yahaba held his hand out. He tried not to be offended by it, he had seemed jumpy for the whole match and had only gone in twice.

He paid more attention to their incoming captain, giving his hand an extra hard squeeze and a nasty smile, along with a promise to beat him next time. Ennoshita (one of the few names he could actually remember) smiled right back at him, with the pair of other second-years jeering loudly behind him. He felt good when they finished, pushing his hand back through his hair and sighing on the return to the locker room, glancing over his shoulder at Kyoutani's scowling face.

“What's up with you?” He raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that unusual to be upset after a loss, but it seemed like more than that, a thread of tension that pulled his whole body taut. He blinked at Yahaba once before baring his teeth slightly, turning his body and steering both of them into the row of lockers reserved for visiting teams to change and use. Yahaba blinked, his back hitting the metal lightly, staring down at Kyoutani with an eyebrow raised. “What are you—”

He didn't get a chance to finish the, though, Kyoutani closing the slight distance between their heights with a growl and a kiss that was made entirely up of bruising impact. Possibly it should have been alarming, or Yahaba should have done something other than lifting his hands to tangle them in the short strands of Kyoutani's hair, opening his mouth easily to the rough push of lips against his own. It would have been easier to argue if his mind hadn't slipped out of reach with the warmth of one rough hand sliding under his shirt to rest on the bare skin of his side.

There was a sound from behind Kyoutani and Yahaba blinked his eyes open quickly, re-grasping the fact that they were, in fact, making out in the locker room immediately after a match, and Karasuno's pinch server was staring at the both of them with wide eyes. His mouth dropped open slightly, frozen until Kyoutani's head whipped around with a snarl that Yahaba was sure no human could actually make. 

Number 12 started almost violently at that, stumbling a step back and holding both hands out in front of him, the tips of his fingers trembling. “S- sorry! T- Tanaka said I had to talk to Iwaizumi-san--”

“Well he isn't right here,” Kyoutani growled, his hands pushing harder against the lockers on either side of Yahaba. He was glad that for the moment at least his violent embarrassment was a distant sensation, covered by the curiosity over Kyoutani's weird attitude. He was gruff with people, not usually so openly hostile, especially to someone so nervy. Number 12 balked harder, nodding and jogging back out, the door slamming loudly behind him.

Yahaba expected that would signal the end of whatever the hell Kyoutani was doing, but to his surprise he leaned in again, and rather than another kiss, butted the top of his head against Yahaba's jaw, nuzzling it there with a little grunt. Yahaba blinked, trying to fight off the static overwhelming his brain.

“Please explain to me what is going on,” he hissed, shoving uselessly against Kyoutani's shoulders. He pulled his head back, frowning harder and shrugging his shoulders before dropping his hands quickly, red burning the tips of his ears and the back of his neck.

“It's, um-- a territory thing,” he grumbled, taking a careful step out of Yahaba's personal space. He rubbed a hand over the heated skin at the back of his neck, still looking away. “K- kid must have gotten himself bit during the last cycle.”

“Were you just marking me as your territory?” Yahaba blinked, wavering somewhere between fury and amusement. Neither really won out, and it smothered his not yet lost sense of mortification. Kyoutani's face flamed.

“It's not my fault! It's an instinctive thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be where things got like, intense and angsty?? and it just?? didn't happen??


End file.
